


Fall

by aishahiwatari



Series: Trektober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Earplugs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Swearing, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishahiwatari/pseuds/aishahiwatari
Summary: Jim breathes, lets himself settle, and then he holds out a hand. His heart rate picks up when Bones hands him the blindfold and earplugs, but he tells himself it's in a good way and then it is. He ties the blindfold just above his eyes, inserts one of the earplugs, gives Bones a last enquiring look and receives a warm smile. Then he pulls the soft, thick material down, exhales shakily, and pushes in the second earplug.They have done this before, just on a bed. The sense of gravity, of resting on something, has always been there while the rest of the world fades out around him.This is nothing like that.(for day 2 of Trektober 2019, prompt: Sensory deprivation)





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note: at one point, Jim mentions an occasion where he accidentally hit Leonard in the face while flailing.

Bones locks the door. He lets Jim check it; nobody is getting in without a ship-wide override that can only be triggered by a cessation of their life signs. It’s as secure a place as they are even going to get. Spock has the conn, and while he doesn’t know exactly what they’re up to -a kind of therapy, Bones had told him- he knows not to interrupt. They’re only in orbit above Earth, most of their crew preparing to head off on shore leave, and he can handle anything that’s likely to come up in the next couple of hours.

They’re in what is technically a cargo room, one that was mostly cleared and has now been fully cleared. It doesn’t matter what it looks like, but considering what they’re about to do, it’s important there are no unsecured objects around.

Jim’s jittery. Anxious, nervous, kind of amped up. He’s conscious that’s the opposite of what they’re trying to achieve, and that makes it worse. As ever, Bones is calm and steady and his anchor to the ground.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Bones says, too, as though he’s ever pressured Jim into doing anything, as though he’s ever been anything but exactly what Jim needs.

“I’m okay. Just- anxious.” Jim’s learned to be honest, over the years. If he can’t vocalise his feelings, Bones will just shut the whole thing down. He’s ruthless when it comes to Jim’s enthusiastic consent, and this is one of those experiences where Jim has read the material beforehand. He knows he’ll be more suggestible during, and they need to hash this out now.

“About any particular part?”

It’s a valid question. Jim wishes he knew the answer. Some of this they’ve done before. But some is new. “It feels a little like we’re in public.”

“It’s a new space. There’s actually more security on the door to this room than the ones to either of our quarters. And I had Uhura assign this as your designated storage, to which you’re entitled, as Captain. Does that help?”

It does. Sort of. "What if they need me?"

"You're the Captain, Jim. Not the only qualified person on board this ship. Hundreds of Federation vessels survive every day without you at the helm. And if they do need you, they will comm me and I will bring you down, and get you out there. Research suggests that you'll actually be better at dealing with a crisis immediately after a session."

"Like recharging my batteries," Jim muses, repeating a thought he's had before, while thinking about how Bones described it.

"That's right. It's not like a scene. We can stop anytime you want. You're not immobilised. You're not being taken down. Say the word or take the blindfold off and it'll all be over. And in a couple of days you can decide if you want to try again or not. There's no risk here, Jim. You won't lose your chance. I swear. I wouldn't do this if I had any doubts."

"I know," Jim says instinctively, because he does. He knows. Bones would never risk hurting either of them. It would go against his entire nature. "I know," he repeats with more certainty. "Let's just- try it. Fifteen minutes, right?" 

"That's usually how long it takes people to settle. But honestly, Jim, you'll have no concept of time. You just need to trust yourself, and breathe."

Jim wrinkles his nose. It sounds basic but Bones is always having to remind him to breathe. He just gets caught up sometimes. "You'll be right here?"

"The whole time. If you're not breathing, I'll squeeze your hand. It's nothing we haven't done before, not really."

Jim manages a small smile. That's true. They've never done them all at once, before, but technically none of this is new. He feels a new sense of resolve kicking in. "Okay. One thing at a time?"

Bones smiles back at him. He's so gorgeous. And this is going to be amazing. It's impossible for it not to be.

Jim strips off his shirts. He kicks off his boots, strips off his pants and, with only a little hesitation, drops his briefs. Fuck, it feels weird, being naked on the ship anywhere but his quarters. He looks to the door, tells himself again that nothing is coming through without permission from Bones.

He might not trust himself, but he trusts Bones. That's all he needs, while Bones collects his discarded uniform, packs it away neatly in a compartment. He's still fully clothed. Jim feels restless, walks right up to kiss him just because he can. He's too nervous to be hard, but Bones pulls him closer, briefly, with a covetous hand on his ass, lathes Jim's bottom lip with his tongue, cradles his face, reminds him so effortlessly that he is loved, cared for.

Jim brushes his cheekbone just softly when he pulls away, marvelling as always at how he got so lucky. Bones turns his head to kiss his fingertips as he lets his hand fall, and so Jim has to kiss him again, just quickly, before he takes a deep breath, steps back, shakes his limbs out and says, "Okay. Gravity first?"

"First, your words."

"Red to stop. Yellow to slow down. Green to keep going." Jim knows, has said it countless times, but he tries to process it with every repetition. If he gets confused in the heat of the moment, he might get a little hurt, but he'll recover. Bones will never forgive himself.

"And what did I tell you?"

"Breathe. Red, or take the blindfold off to stop. You can still hear me. Don't hit you in the face."

He had overestimated his control in the first zero-gravity session and done just that while flailing, unable to reconcile the sensations he had previously associated with falling.

"Definitely don't do that." Bones touches his nose gingerly at the memory, even though it had stopped bleeding really quickly. They smile at each other. Jim's maybe beginning to get excited about this. It's just him and Bones. Nobody else. Nothing matters but them. "You ready?"

"Go for it." Jim's had hundreds of hours in zero-g since then, and he knows he's not falling, knows that he won't move without pushing off something he doesn't need to do that nearly as hard as he'd thought.

It's pretty relaxing, actually. He stretches out, cracks his joints with a few twists that make Bones grimace, lays back with his hands cushioning his head, his legs crossed. Bones prefers to stay almost upright, kind of half-seated. Says being on his back brings that falling sensation back. He's also tethered by his ankle to a point on the floor. They can activate the gravity again with a word to the computer, but Jim suspects Bones just likes the security of it.

Jim breathes, lets himself settle, and then he holds out a hand. His heart rate picks up when Bones hands him the blindfold and earplugs, but he tells himself it's in a good way and then it is. He ties the blindfold just above his eyes, inserts one of the earplugs, gives Bones a last enquiring look and receives a warm smile. Then he pulls the soft, thick material down, exhales shakily, and pushes in the second earplug.

They have done this before, just on a bed. The sense of gravity, of resting on something, has always been there while the rest of the world fades out around him.

This is nothing like that. It's like being in a vacuum, a vast expanse of nothingness all around him as he falls, endlessly. He'd never realised before that he can hear the hum of the engines constantly, and he feels lost without it. In his isolation, he can only hear his own blood pounding in his ears, the rasp of his own breath, shuddering and uneven.

He almost flinches away at the first touch to his hand, but he'd know that touch anywhere, and when he breathes he can smell cologne and Med-Bay disinfectant and Bones. His lodestone. Nothing will happen to him while Bones is there, they're just trying something new. They're good together and this will make them better, because Jim needs to relax and to trust and he can do this. He just has to do nothing at all.

The reassuring touch releases in increments, but reality is sinking in now and Jim's muscles relax without conscious thought, with no forces to fight against. Even his mind, full of rushing thoughts, always, seems to quiet. He twitches his fingers in the direction of Bones', and then untethers himself even from that, experimentally. Vaguely, he wonders if he's still the right way up. He has to be, because physics, but there's no way to know. He might hope he doesn't look ridiculous, but this is Bones, who loves him even after everything, who suggested this himself, who gets off on Jim's most honest reactions even if he's utterly silent.

Bones was right. He has no idea how long he floats there, some scientifically designated period of time before Bones moves him, just a little, with familiar hands steady and sure.

At the first warm, wet lap of a tongue to Jim's soft cock, he lets out a strangled sound he can hear but not reliably, can feel reverberating in his throat and his head. If he were laying back, he might want to clutch and cling, but it's different here, and he needs to do nothing except let it happen. Bones will take care of him.

He does. Jim hardens in Bones' mouth, with soft caresses and gentle friction, patient suction. There's no rush. And there are none of the usual slick sounds, but Jim doesn't miss them, not when every single tiny shift drifts lazily up his spine, electrifies every single nerve ending and carries him away on a wave of simple, genuine pleasure.

It feels like all the best kinds of massage all at once, his heart and mind and very soul on board with the sensations upon which he floats. There is nothing in his thoughts but how good it feels, and he knows it will go on forever if it has to, that Bones will take care of him, won't make him wait, not today.

And he breathes, feels like maybe some other time he might mind that every single exhalation catches on a pleasured sigh, his lax muscles seemingly unable to hold them back. It doesn't matter. Bones can hear him, and he likes the sounds he forces from Jim more than any other, loves to tell him to be quiet and then makes every effort to break him.

Bones is good with his hands, and his mouth, caresses Jim's balls and his skin is so soft, his touch so gentle, but it feels like fireworks exploding in Jim's nervous system. He's hot and wet and enveloping, taking Jim's cock between his lips to lavish attention with his tongue, to swirl around the head, to tunnel into the slit in search of what leaks, one bead at a time. Jim's never been able to feel that happening, before, and he gasps when he shivers and pulses out a little more and Bones laps it up, sweetly, lovingly.

Jim has never felt so desired, or so loved. Bones is his everything and if he wants Jim's honest, not-quite-overwhelmed hitching sobs, then he can have them.

He likes it rough, usually, likes to be shoved face first into coming, whether he's waited five minutes or five hours to be allowed, but he knows without a doubt that today, that would be too much. It's freeing to let it happen slowly, to give Bones control of the pace without Jim's usual insistence, to just bask in the sensations of his cock sliding deep, through Bones' soft lips, over his tongue and then further into the tight channel of his throat. Bones swallows, and Jim cries out, not ready for the rippling, vice-like constriction to shoot sparks though him, lighting up that pool of arousal at the base of his spine.

It's the first time he's considered coming, has otherwise had no endgame in sight and refuses to submit to it now. This is all he needs, the slow suction drawing him in, bringing him to the point where he feels Bones choke, just a little, where he can feel hot breath when Bones exhales through his nose, when he feels his own pounding pulse reflected back in the wrap of Bones' lips. It builds slowly, or immediately, he has no idea any more, and he's making high-pitched, breathless sounds judging by the ache in his throat and the wavering in his chest.

He can feel Bones' answering moan as it vibrates through his cock and he never wants this to be over, would love long, blissful hours of this soft, sweet pleasure, so warm and wet and safe. They're not any of the adjectives he'd have chosen to crave, before Bones, but now they're all he can imagine.

When he comes, it ripples through him, not like a wave but just floating on the surface of the ocean. It might be impossible to tense his muscles in that moment. He's viscerally aware of every single drop of come leave him, like it's pulled from him, flooding onto the cushion of Bones' tongue, shudders and moans at the fluttering suction when he swallows, suckles gently.

"Holy fuck," he breathes, or maybe just thinks, but Bones hums an agreement that he feels, that makes him wish he could twitch with the oversensitivity. It doesn't hurt, but it's too much, and he smiles when Bones' lips brush his stomach in wordless apology.

He's left suspended for a little longer, until his heart rate returns to normal, until he's too far gone to even think, and then the blindfold is gently pulled up and he blinks even in the dim light, his body not quite responding to his commands just yet. Maybe he doesn't want it to. He feels like he could just stay here forever, doesn't even remember what he was so concerned about, before.

Bones rewards him with a smile and a kiss, though, when he pulls the blindfold off fully, pulls him into his arms when he has the gravity phase slowly back in, pulls one of the earplugs out to murmur that he's so proud, that Jim is gorgeous and perfect and he doesn't know how he got so damn lucky.

That's what Jim thought earlier, he wants to say, but he can't quite find the words. He lets his head rest against Bones' chest, and just breathes for a while, instead.

Bones knows, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on [Tumblr](https://aishahiwatari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
